SIEMPRE JUNTOS
by 39medalla
Summary: linl recuerda el dolor que siento cuando midna se fue, y ahora que la tiene no puede dejar de pensar en ese dolor. ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON LEVE


SIEMPRE JUNTOS

Avía pasado mucho tiempo, tuvo que ser una despedida para que por fin link se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, aquellos días fueron difíciles, cada momento del día recordándola durante la noche era un gran problema a la hora de dormir y a veces las lagrimas eran muy difíciles de contener.

Link sucede algo, le pregunto la voz de esa chica, que por obra de las diosas avía podido volver a su lado, no nada solamente pensaba, discúlpame Midna, le respondió link, acariciando su mejilla, para después darle un suave beso, se miraron fijamente por un momento y se volvieron a besar solamente que esta vez el beso se intensifico mas, sus lenguas comenzaron una pequeña danza, jugueteando la una con la otra, para después comenzar a competir para ver quién era el mejor besador, la falta de aire fue una de las principales razones por la que se separaron, cuando se vieron halos ojos se dieron cuenta de que querían continuar, y muy lentamente link y Midna comenzaron a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, un color carmesí ya adornaba sus mejillas y lentamente fue Midna quien decidió continuar, al tomar la mano de link y guiarla hasta su pecho, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y poco a poco link comenzó a masajear su pecho, Midna soltaba pequeños gemidos pero los verdaderos gemidos llegaron cuando link retiro el sostén de Midna y comenzó a chuparlo, mientras que su mano izquierda se dedicaba a masajear su pecho libre.

Después de un momento se separaron recostándose en la cama, y Midna noto un bulto en el bóxer de link, ella coloco su mano y con suaves movimientos comenzó a ganarse gemidos masculinos de link, asiéndole saber que lo estaba haciendo bien, después de un momento ella retiro la ultima prenda de link para dejar expuesta la masculinidad de link, ella quedo sorprendida y cuando se propuso a ponerlo en su boca, link la detuvo empujándola suavemente diciéndole, no tienes que hacerlo, pero Midna le respondió: yo quiero, link al contrario la recostó en la cama y con un rápido movimiento le quito sus bragas y le dijo: soy yo el que debe acerté sentir bien, y poco a poco link comenzó a hundir su lengua en su intimidad, degustándose los pliegues de aquella delicada flor, moviendo pétalo por pétalo para que link pudiera continuar explorando aquella delicada zona, hasta que un liquido inundo sus labios, Midna se avía corrido en su boca, no le molesto, al contrario le gusto mucho poder saborear su esencia.

Link se acomodo delante de ella, sus intimidades solamente se rosaron, link la miro fijamente, y apenas en un suave susurro le pregunto, ¿es tu primera vez?, y Midna lo miro fijamente, y en un susurro le respondió, si es mi primera vez, así que se gentil, el no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta y con mucho cuidado se posiciono en la entrada de su vagina, volvió a ver a Midna para confirmar que ella quería esto, y ella solamente asintió dándole el permiso de seguir, y con una pequeña envestida introdujo su pene dentro de ella, rompiendo aquella tela que cubría su feminidad, link sabia que en ese momento Midna debía estar sintiendo un fuerte dolor, ya que de ella salía un hilo de sangre y de sus ojos caían unas pequeñas lagrimas, link le dio un suave beso en su frente y le susurro al oído, descuida todo va estar bien, ya no va a doler, Midna solo asintió y link poco a poco comenzó un movimiento constante, recibiendo varios quejidos de Midna, tal vez la próxima vez si lo disfrutes, pensó link, sus caderas tomaron un ritmo de vaivén constante y después de un momento, link rego su semilla dentro de Midna.

Los dos estuvieron así durante un rato, hasta que Midna sintió que algo le caía en el rostro, Midna poco a poco abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que caía, y se dio cuenta de que eran lagrimas, link estaba llorando, que avía hecho mal, pensó Midna ya un poco asustada, y luego link la abrazo fuertemente, y entre sollozos le dijo: prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos y que no te irás, no me iré, siempre estaremos juntos, le dijo Midna devolviéndole el abrazo, los dos se separaron y se miraron fijamente halos ojos y link le dijo:

¨Te casarías conmigo¨

¨Si link me casare contigo¨

Y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar en un cálido y apasionado beso.


End file.
